


Slug Club Kintober

by DolohovMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Play, Jeans, Shower Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolohovMistress/pseuds/DolohovMistress
Summary: Slug Club KinktoberFive Drabbles each week based on the list of kinks.Shower SexJeansExhibitionismFood PlaySomnophilia
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to J.K. Works.

“Did you know it's a rite of passage for couples that fly on a plane, to initiate them into the Mile High club?” Hermione smirked as she whispered into Antonin’s ear as they were allowed to unbuckle their seat per the blinking light ahead of them.

“Oh really kotenok, you’ve only been mentioning that the whole time to get me to fly on this infernal metal trap” Antonin snarked back at Hermione. He sighed and ran his hand through his locks for the fifth time “Well what are you waiting for, are you going to cast the notice me not or what.? There's no way I can make it 8 hours on this plane without you tiring me out.” He smiled at her while pecking her lips

Hermione quietly looks around, noticing that most of the passengers are already sleeping or getting ready to sleep for the international flight to Bora Bora. Once the coast was clear she casted it non-verbally before dragging Antonin to the nearest open bathroom stall.

Any sweetness from earlier is gone, Antonin’s kiss dominating as his hands roam over the dips and curves of Hermione’s body, her legs falling open at the slightest nudge from his thigh and she straddles the thick muscle encased in the jeans she desperately urged him to buy as it made his arse look biteable. 

Feeling the friction exactly where she wanted it. Hermione begins to rock back and forth against Antonin’s jeans, the roughness creating a delicious friction in her panties. Antonin bunches the skirt off of Hermione's legs and rips the offending garment protecting her cunt, the rough fabric of his pants catching on the delicate lips of her pussy as he gently pulls the straps of Hermione’s tank top off her shoulders. The feel of Antonin’s calloused hands against her silken skin makes her shiver and moan in delight. 

Antonin’s large hands grip her hips tightly as he leans her against the small counter in the bathroom and helps her find a rhythm. He begins to trail kisses down her neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione begins rock back and forth harder as Antonin begins to twist and pinch her nipples, Her hands come around his neck as she feels the muscles of his back strain with his movements. “Come on, baby, cum all over my thigh,” he urges and it’s all Hermione needs to let go.

He held himself up on the wall near her head as he lowered her body onto him, grinding the bulge in his jeans against her center. She gasped loudly at the feeling of him pressed against her aching cunt, but Antonin parted his lips and swallowed the sound as Hermione came down from her high.

Using his large hand, Antonin cupped Hermione’s wet heat, pressing the heel of his palm into her clit. He felt the pool of arousal in the soaked material of her panties. She hissed, tensing up at the pressure of his hand on her swollen nub. He smirked at the reaction he got from her, licking his lips as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. He pulled them down her legs slowly.

“Please, Toni. I don’t want to be teased.” Hermione sighed, looking at him with pleading, desire filled eyes. “I want to feel your mouth against me, give me what I want.” Hermione pleaded.

“As you wish malyshka” Antonin growled, hooking his hand underneath her knee and lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders. He looked at her slick bare pussy, his taste buds tingling as he yearned to taste her sweetness.

“God, you look delicious.” He mumbled, as he leaned in to bury his face in her cunt. He flattened his tongue against her, licking a long and slow stripe up from her entrance to her clit. He swirled his tongue in clockwise circles around the highly sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione’s head fell back against the wall and she threw her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her toes curled into her husband’s clothed back, the goosebumps he gave her making the peach fuzz on her arm stand up.

He pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking and savoring the way her juices tasted. His hands came up to her hips to stop her squirming and keep her still. He held onto her tightly, finger-shaped bruises sure to be left for her to see later on, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

Antonin flicked his tongue at her clit before moving the muscle down to her entrance. He buried his tongue inside her, rubbing at her inner walls. His slightly upturned nose kept rubbing her clit, so she was still receiving clitoral pleasure as well. Each lick and suck was setting her ablaze, her mind on cloud nine as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm near upon her. She continued squirming as Antonin continued to eat her out and pinched her nipples, her moans couldn’t be contained no matter how hard she tried. Her swollen red lips were physical proof that she that attempted to conceal her pleasured noises from the unsuspected passengers of the flight 

She let his name roll off her tongue like it was the only word she knew. At the moment, it was. Every time she was with Antonin, it was the best feeling in the world. There was truly nothing in the world that could compare to how his cock stretching her and rubbing against her walls felt, or how his long, slender fingers poked her g-spot whenever he fingered her. Antonin felt her walls clench around his tongue and he released a prolonged groan into her, a scream ripping through her throat at the vibrations he sent through her body. 

“I’ll tell you what Malyshka” he released her clit with a pop. “I’ll let you take me anywhere in the world if this is my reward” he finished with one long swipe of his tongue.


	2. Morning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t the rights to any of JK’s work.

It was soft lips on Hermione’s cheek and hands smoothing over her silk top that brought Hermione around to consciousness. She moaned, while keeping her eyes shut as she still needed more sleep from the long flight to the resort they were currently holed up in. The mouth that closed over her cloth covered nipple was what made her eyes snap open, her back inadvertently arching and a slight whimper falling from her lips as a warm and wet tongue continuously lapped at her nipple leaving a damp spot as he moved onto the other.

“Good Morning Malyshka” Antonin whispered huskily as he released her other breast with a pop. He crawled up, placing kisses along her neck, ear and finally her mouth. “Hope I didn't disturb your beauty sleep.” He smiled as he looked down into Hermione’s sleepy eyes. “

“It’s a perfect way to wake up Tonin’” hermione mumbled. “What time is it?” SHe asked as she raised her hand and dragged it up and along the back of his head. Her hand weaving into familiar chocolate locks. 

“Way too early for anyone to be up just yet for what we have planned for the day” He said as he raised her silk camisole up above her head, he grunted in the back of his mouth when her breasts fell free, as the fabric was thrown away, discarded to the hardwood floor. He dipped down, his own body pressing to yours as he lowered her back into the bed, and a whiny noise left her mouth. “But I wanted to have breakfast first before we embark on the activities.”

“Breakfast is always good, but if the staff have yet to wake up what are you planning to eat.?” Her words were still sleepy as she looked at her husband, who then ripped off his own pyjama t-shirt and threw it into the same pile as her cami. Hermione couldn’t help but admire the planes of toned and tanned flesh to run her hands over, smooth and feverish with the heat that was trapped between the two of them, his body slotting between her parted thighs as his hips began grinding into hers.

“I want breakfast, you’ll let me eat, right?” He smirked at her as his mouth was moving in messy kisses down between her tits, Hermione’s chest rising and falling quickly and he sunk down to his knees on the floor, pulling her legs towards while dragging her down the bed as he licked beneath her navel, his hands following and trailing down your sides until his fingers were dipping under the elastic of silk sleep shorts. “Oh Merlin Antonin, do you mean..?”

“Licking at your cunt, until you’re screaming my name. Letting everyone know within the resort who you belong to?” Hermione groaned hearing his raspy voice speak such a filthy statement she couldn’t contain the needy sound that left her mouth as her hips rose up to let his fingers inch the shorts down her legs. “Is this Okay, Kotenok?” He asked her.

“Mmm more than okay Antonin” Hermione keened as she threw her head back. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat when her legs fell open for him, and he wrapped his arms under her thighs, dragging her forward until she was dangling over the edge of the bed, legs over his shoulders and ankles crossed behind his back as he dragged the tip of his nose up her thighs.

Hermione threw her head back into the pillow and gripped his brown locks as he gave a long hard lick through her folds. He began to trace his tongue from her clit to her pussy, focusing all his attention on the little bud. His teeth dragged over the bud lightly enough not to hurt but with enough pressure that she felt herself clenching around nothing, hips shaking and resisting the urge to buck up into his face.

The hands that were gripping at her trembling thighs loosened, no longer digging into her flesh but falling away as his hand snaked its way back up her chest, his dexterous fingers taking one of her nipples and pinching it, tugging the taut peak enough to make her back arch and hips roll up into his face as a long moan tore from her throat. Antonin’s two long fingers pushed into her core, stretching her out deliciously as he slipped them into her dripping hole, letting out a moan of his own in unison with the sounds she made in pure bliss, feeling him reach deeper than she ever thought he could.

Antonin pulled away, his fingers picking up speed, and he gave her clit a moment's break so that he could bite down on the top of her left thigh, teeth digging into the flesh, just shy of breaking the skin as he ensured to leave his mark, sucking and kissing at the spot to soothe the ease, but the skin was stinging in a way that she knew that meant a hickey was forming, Hermione’s breath hitched from her lungs at the idea of having such a mark in a place as intimate at this, knowing that he would be the only person to be able to know what lays there. 

Hermione’s legs tightened around Antonin’s shoulder as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her body spamming out of control. “Oh God right there Toni?” Hermione’s back arched and lifted off of the bed. Antonin fingers began moving into a rapid pace, focusing all of his attention on making her cum. Hermione finally exploded with a loud cry, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sobbed his name and drifted off into a euphoric slumber, as Antonin kept sucking the last drops of her arousal.

“Rest Malyshka, There’ll be more fun later” He whispered into her ear as they both drifted into sleep”


	3. Pool Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to J.K. works

“This has been one of my favorite holidays Antonin” Hermione spoke aloud as she swam alongside the pool. Looking over to her husband who lounged on the chaise by the pool. “You should join me, the water feels fantastic” she states as she leans on the wall near him. She lifts herself from the pool and makes her way over to their table for a drink of the chilled champagne the servers had supplied to them once they entered the poolside. 

Antonin drags his sunglasses down his face as he ogles her body in the swimsuit that covers her body, making sure to drag his eyes up and down very slowly, licking his lips when his gaze returned to hers smirking “Hmm, I think you may be right kotenok” he gets up and stretches his toned muscles purposely teasing Hermione as the swim shorts he wears shifts lower showing off his happy trail under his navel. Hermione chokes on the champagne and starts to clench her thighs in anticipation for what he has in mind. Antonin winks in her direction and dives into the pool with grace and comes up for air looking like a god made of marble.

Hermione quickly downs the remaining liquid in her glass and treks her way over to the stairs into the pool, knowing he’s watching her. Once she submerges herself into the water, she slowly makes her way to him and loops her arm around his neck and kisses him softly. “I love you Tonin” Hermione mumbles softly, before taking him for a surprise by dunking his head into the water, making him yelp, and take a mouthful of water. Hermione cracks up laughing as she watches him submerge form the water, sputtering and wiping his hair from his eyes. 

Antonin gets a mischievous look in his eye as he quickly dives after Hermione. It begins as a game of twist and tugs as the both of them try to dunk each other into the water. Finally resigning to defeat, he pulls her close as she fixes his hair that sticks up in odd angles. He laces her arms around his neck as she begins to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. His arms hook underneath her ass, as he hoists her up to interlock around his hips. He slowly treads over to the wall that is lightly concealed, neither of them worried if any other patrons of the resort come through. 

Hermione’s back ends up hitting the back of the pool, shocking her and disconnecting her lips from his. Looking into his face, she sees the infamous smirk that makes her weak in the knees. Antonin’s hand slipped under the water and began to press his thumb into Hermione’s clit rubbing her through her bathing suit, she gasps as she buries her face into his neck moaning lowly as to not draw attention to both of them.

“Antonin, please don’t tease.” She looks up into his eyes and strokes his cheek as she kisses him once again. 

“You mean like this kotenok?” As he moves the fabric of her bottom to the side as he pumps two fingers inside her, noticing how slick she was and not from the water that they were submerged in. Hermione keened like the kitten he called her, and bit down into her lip to stifle the moans. 

“Please Antonin.” Hermione pleaded as she began rocking into his fingers looking for more friction. One of her hands finds purchase and digs them into his shoulder, while her other goes to his trunks to untie the offending garment that contains the treasure she seeks. Once she unties the trunks she eases them down enough for his cock to spring free and begins to pump him.

“Careful Kotenok, your claws are showing” as he lines up his cock at her entrance. He can feel her muscles clench as he fills her up, holding her against the wall. Slowly he begins to thrust upwards. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, making Hermione whimper and moan. He caught his lips with hers to stifle the noise she was making as he brought her closer to her climax. Antonin could feel his sac begin to tighten and planted his feet to the bottom of the pool and began to drive up into her. 

“Antonin, please I’m so close” Hermione moans as she grips his hair at the nape of his neck and clenches her pussy tighter. The water began to slosh up on the tiles behind them as he picked up the pace. Antonin managed to sneak his hand down and began to play with her clit igniting the climax. Hemrione cried out loud as she started to climax, squeezing her walls tightly to make Antonin chase her into the bliss. Hermione quickly kissed Antonin, their teeth clashing together to hold in their moans as their tongues tangled with one another. 

Her forehead found his chest as her breathing started to ease back into regular breaths. She quickly looked around to survey the area and tucked Antonin back into his shorts and fixed her bottoms. “That was unexpected and spontaneous” she looked up into his face and kissed him once more, they both swam their way to the stairs and greedily drank down more of the champagne.


	4. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to J.K. works.

“You still awake there, sleepyhead” Hermione called to the man resting on the patio of the bunglow, carrying the dish of strawberries and whipped cream and placing it on a table between them.

“For you Malyshka, always” he smiled, his smile slightly dropped as he noted the fruit and whipped cream. “What’s this?” He gestures with his hands.

“Just a little midnight snack” she says nonchalantly hiding the smirk behind her hair as she casts a cooling charm to keep the whip cream from melting.

Taking a scoop of the whipped cream with her finger, Hermione pops the whipped treat in her mouth, while watching Antonin intently as she licks her finger thoroughly, watching him squirm in his seat. She knelt up over his thighs and straddled him, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing the exposed skin that was showing with every button. 

She grabs for a strawberry and bites into it allowing the juice of it to dribble down onto his chest. “Oh Dear, look at the mess I’ve made” She gasps dramatically. Let me go find something to clean you up with” she smirks at him as scoots further down on him and begins to lick the juice from his chest, nipping and sucking along the way. 

Antonin fully aroused now takes two fingers and brings forward a hefty amount of whipped cream to her face pushing his fingers between her parted lips and letting her lick them clean of the cream sticking to them, her tongue working between his fingers to make sure they were thoroughly clean, his eyes locked with hers for the entire duration.

The second she releases his digits, she feels the half-hard and twitching cock of her husband, he parted his thighs a little more for her as she begins to unbutton his pants and begins to drag down his boxers with them. His cock springs free with precut leaking out from the tip. Hermione takes him in her hand, and begins pumping him slowly and studying the way his jaw fell open and his brows dipped down and furrowed a little as he shuffled, thrusting up into her fist when she tightened it around him. She ran her finger under the head, pressing down on the sensitive spot that she knew to be there, and he let out a high-pitched whine, a noise he quickly bit off as he eyes fluttered shut, and she quickly ducked down, licking along his cock and leaving his skin soaked with spit as Hermione picked up the pace, she began licking across the head of his cock and taking in the salty taste of the precum that was beading on the reddened tip.

With one hand she was able to take another scoop of the whipped treat and place it onto the end of his cock, a moan falling from his lips as the sweet treat dripped along his length, creating clumps along his cock and he leaned up on his elbows to watch her. His eyes widened as she lowered herself down and began licking from his base to his tip, beginning to clean the creamy essence from his skin, and his chest deflated as he let out a beautiful sigh at the feeling of your mouth on him.“Oh Merlin, Kotenok.” 

His thighs began stiffening and the muscles in his stomach rolling and tightening. Both of his hands were soon lacing into her hair, grabbing the strands up and out of the way so that he could watch you, his grip on the bundle being used to manage the bobbing of her head as he tried to take control. Hermione took the tip between her lips, sucking him down and hollowing her cheeks and began moaning, creating vibration that made Antonin shudder as his orgasm was coming quicker and quicker. 

His hips pushing up into her face and body going lax under you as you took him as deep as you could. His legs were shaking a little as he mumbled out his endless monologue of curses and whispers of his nicknames he called her, telling her how she was making him feel and how he wanted it, his muscles trembled beneath her touch, each suck and lick driving him closer and closer to the edge. Hermione looked up at Antonin as she could tell he was about to cum, her eyes were stinging with unshed tears and her jaw was beginning to ache, but it was worth it to see his euphoric face as he came. With a shout of her name he tried tugging her up so he didn't have to cum down her throat, to free her from his cock, but she only sunk down further, ignoring the gag reflex and tears as she pushed past it to take him as deep as she possibly could, before he was giving in to the peak he had reached. 

“Blyad, Malyshka” Antonin shouted as his breaths came out quickly as jet after jet of hot cum was releasing into her mouth, swallowing around him and licking his skin clean, Hermione was dragging the tip of her tongue over the head of his cock one last time, feeling him twitch and squirm under her hold as he slapped her away in his sensitivity. 

“MMhmmm, That has to be one of my favorite meals of the trip so far” Hermione's moans as she begins to eat the fruit remaining in the dish, making Antonin guffaw loudly at his wife.


	5. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to J.K. Works

After the midnight snack Hermione and Antonin made their way into their bungalow. Antonin made his way to bed completely knackered. “Tonin!! You’re all sticky, you can't go to bed like that.” Hermione poked the drowsy man trying to get him up and into the shower.

“You’ve worn me out malyshka. I don’t have the energy to stand up” he chuckled as he looked over to Hermione whose hands were on her hips, as she looked down at him. 

“That’s why you're going to sit on the bench and I’ll clean you up” Hermione smiled as she took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. “Now strip, the water should be the perfect temp now” she bossed her way as she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, along with the soap they used.

Antonin didn’t have to waste any time since his shirt was already missing when Hermione began her snacking session. Antonin stepped into the hot water with a hiss and sat down on the bench as he awaited his wire. He sat there, with the jets of spray coming down his back while watching his wife undress slowly, taking in every inch of skin that he knew he’d left his mark on. He watched as she turned to face him, two beautiful perky breasts that he loved to hold in his hands as she rode him Into oblivion. 

He watched as she entered the stall letting the water fall across her shoulders, dripping down onto said breasts that he was fantasizing about. Hermione wiped the water from her eyes, looking up at his face. Her eyes trailing the line of hair that led to his cock that was standing to her attention. “Merlin youre fuckin handsome,” she told him. She walked up to him and brushed his wet hair behind his ears as she started leaving pecks down his cheek, neck and finally to his lips.

His mouth fell open, watching you drop to your knees. “Princess, you don’t have to do that. You’ve made my night, you should get a reward as well.” She looked up at him, grasping his cock in her perfect hands. He moaned quietly, leaning his hand against the wall. “Fuck. Malyshka” Antonin exclaimed as he felt precum begin to start leaking from his tip again. Her hand began to pump his length, running her tongue over his slit as more precum seeped out. She began to suck at the head of his cock like it was her favorite lolly, her cheeks hollowing as she began to bob her head. 

Hermione licked at the underside of his cock, feeling the pulsing vein she knew was there whenever he was erect. Her tongue began to swirl around his thick cock, running along the length. Antonin groaned as his hips began to jerk, and his cock began to twitch as his seed was once again being swallowed completely by her. “How did i get so lucky with you” Antonin moans out loud as panted from exhaustion. 

“Just lucky I guess” Hermione smiled from below him. Antonin reached out both hands to help her stand and he knew the tile look wasn't the most comfortable, especially giving head. 

“Come here Dorogaya” Antonin asked once she was on her feet. He pulled her hips down, his cock sliding inside of her in one swift motion making Hermione squeal. He bottomed out, his cock buried hilt deep inside of her pussy. Antonin ran a hand through her wet hair as she was filled with a satisfying pleasure. Hermione arched her back with her hands on his shoulders, She rolled against his hips, his cock slipping out before it disappeared back into her completely. Antonin grunted softly as he watched his cock, soaked in her juices, disappear with each thrust.

He gripped her hips tightly, using all his strength to continuously pump his hock into her pussy. He could see her hips start to jerk and knew she was close to chasing her climax. He took a hold of her hair and gripped it backwards as he started to suck large hickey’s into her skin. Hermione’s core started to tighten, and her walls were clamping down on him. While one final thrust, Hermione screamed Antonin’s name as she milked him for every last drop.

“That” she gasped “‘was fucking brilliant Tonin” she mumbled quietly. “We should do that more often” She stated as she kissed him deeply.


End file.
